Obsession
by MRS1998
Summary: Mr Monty is a fan of Sherlock holmes and is mentally disturbed. What happens when he wants Sherlock all to himself and will kill anyone who tries to get in his way. What happens when Watson gets in his way.


Sherlock Holmes Fanfiction- Obsession

I DON'T OWN SHERLOCK OR WATSON BUT I DO OWN MR MONTY AND DR MATTHEWSON.

Watson and Sherlock got a case about a mentally disturbed man who's wife was killed and they discoved that the man did it and that he had a obsession over Sherlock Holmes and thats why he did it because he knows he would come. Sherlock went to see the man alone without informing Watson so he didn't get hurt, but when he got there he was knocked out. He woke up in a room with Mr Monty (the killer and Sherlocks obsesser) and he told him that if he couldn't have him then no one could and that he was gonna wait for his companion to arrive and kill him so he could have Sherlock to himself. Sherlock tried to talk him out of it but it was no use.

Sherlock sat there bound, gagged and helpless waiting for Watson to fall into Mr Monty's trap. He sees Watson walk into the room cautiously, gun high to inspect his surroundings and Sherlock tries to tell him it's a trap but it comes out muffled because of the gag but Watson sees nothing so comes over to Sherlock and kneels next to his chair, puts his gun on the floor and takes Sherlocks gag off.

"Watson get out it's a trap" said Sherlock.

"Not without you old boy" said Watson and he tried to undo Sherlocks bonds.

"Please Watson he wants you dead you have to go" said Sherlock.

"Im not leaving without you so be quiet and hold still so I can undo these" said Watson sternly.

"Watson he wants YOU dead not me please I don't want anything to happen to you" said Sherlock.

"It doesn't matter what happens to me, just as long as your safe, your more important to me Sherlock then my own life" said Watson.

"Well your more important to me" said Sherlock.

"I'm not leaving" said Watson.

"Wheres your coat, jacket and the thing you never leave Baker Street without, your hat?" Asked Sherlock.

All Watson was wearing was trousers, shoes and a white shirt with brown leather suspenders.

"I had a bit of a scrap with some drunk guys on the way here and lost my stuff in the fight and I forgot to get them before coming here" relied Watson.

"Are you okay?" Asked Sherlock concern evident in his voice.

"I'm fine" relied Watson.

Sherlock nodded.

Sherlock kept quiet as he knew it was pointless to try and convince him to leave again.

Watson and Sherlock were to preoccupied to hear Mr Monty approach them from behind with a large kitchen knife until it was to late.

"Watson look out" Sherlock shouted as he looked behind him and saw Mr Monty behind Watson raise the knife.

Watson barley had a chance to turn around before Mr Monty hit him over the head hard with the hilt of the knife so that he fell onto all fours next to Sherlocks chair and reached up to touch his now bloody head and then he turned Sherlocks chair so Watson was in front of him and smiled evily at Sherlock and said "you should have just been mine" before plunging the knife straight into Watsons back all the way to the hilt and then twisted it causing him to scream out in pain and try to pull away when he removed to knife.

"No" shouted Sherlock as he struggled in his chair to loosen the bonds so he could help his only friend.

Mr Monty then grabbed Watson from behind who started struggling as he put his arm around his neck to hold him up and stabbed him in the stomach making him scream out in pain again and double over to protect his torso giving Mr Monty the perfect opportunity to stab him in the back again.

"Stop it please" shouted Sherlock who was still struggling against his bonds.

"You can't have him" screamed Mr Monty who then stabbed him in the back again and again.

Blood was pouring from Watsons mouth and his multiple stab wounds.

"Ahhhhhhhh" screamed Watson as he collapsed to the ground so that he was on his stomach.

"Stop it please, leave him alone" said Sherlock who was in tears.

"You can't have Sherlock he's mine and only mine" screamed Mr Monty who then stabbed Watson in the back again and stood on the wounds making him whimper and struggle as he tried to curl into a ball.

Watson was rapidly losing blood from his wounds and his mouth which ment internal bleeding. Mr Monty then kicked Watson onto his back causing his wounds to agonizingly press against the floor and stabbed him in the stomach again. All Sherlock could do was sit there and watch his best friend getting stabbed repeatedly and whimpering in pain whilst trying to undo his bonds. He could see how much blood his friend was losing. It was covering the carpet, his mouth and was completely covering his clothes.

"Stop it he doesn't deserve this he's done nothing to you, just stop" begged Sherlock.

Mr Monty then stabbed Watson in the stomach for a final time causing a single tear to fall out of each of his eyes and dropped the knife that was coated with blood to the floor and went over to Sherlock and punched him in leaving blood on his face. Watsons blood.

"Why do ya care for this pathetic waste of space so much" asked Mr Monty angrily as he pressed the heal of his boot into one of Watsons wounds making him struggle to relieve the pressure and whimper in pain.

Sherlock was about to answer and say he wasn't pathetic but watson spoke.

"Serlock, you kay" Watson mumbled which made more blood come out of his mouth.

This crushed Sherlocks heart. Watson was laying there bleeding to death from multiple stab wounds and he was asking him if he was okay.

"Im fine old boy, I'm not bleeding from multiple stab wounds. Are you okay?" Asked Sherlock even though he knew it was a stupid question.

"I'm kay" Watson whispered and then whimpered as a wave of pain washed over him as Mr Monty pressed his foot down harder, so he twisted his foot making them both scream out in pain and making Mr Monty fall to the floor. He got up and kicked Watson very hard in the ribs.

"Ah shit now I'll have to get new shoes, that will never wash out. Now I trust you Sherlock so I'm going to untie you so you can say good bye to your friend but any funny business and it will get ugly. (He looked at Watson) uglier.

He then picked up the bloody knife and went over to Sherlock and cut his bonds and held up the knife infront of him so he couldn't do anything.

He then rushed to Watsons side and knelt down next to him and layed the top half of Watsons torso in his lap and held onto him for dear life. There was still blood oozing from him wounds and coming out of his mouth, choking him.

"Watson please hold on I'll get us out of this but please hold on, please" begged Sherlock who was in tears.

"M sowy Serlock" said Watson whilst choking on blood.

"Don't be silly theres nothing to be sorry about old chap" said Sherlock as he stroked Watsons fluffy, brown hair.

"But I couldn't protect you" said Watson.

That broke Sherlocks heart.

"Yeah well look at the job I've done of protecting you" said Sherlock.

Sherlock started to apply pressure to Watsons wounds making him gasp in pain, and raised his head so he didn't choke on blood.

"Theres no point Serlock, I've got ternal bleedin" said Watson.

"Yeah well internal bleeding or not you are not dying on me today" said Sherlock.

Just then Sherlock thought of a plan.

"What I say to Mr Monty next is not true okay" Sherlock whispered to Watson.

He got a small not in rerurn.

"Mr Monty your right I don't want him I want you, so can I have the knife to finish him off please" asked Sherlock. He then whispered to Watson "try and struggle a bit if you can manage it old boy" which Watson did.

"Really, cool, but no I'll do it" Mr Monty said whilst walking closer to Sherlock and Watson.

Sherlock felt Watsons pulse which was not good in the slightest and his eyes were half closed and his breathing was laboured and sounded weird.

"No I want to do it, Please, if you trust me" said Sherlock.

"Why?" Asked Mr Monty.

"I want to watch the life drain out of him as I stab him through the heart" said Sherlock who felt sick saying it.

Even though Sherlock didn't mean it, it was very convincing.

"Okay have your fun" said Mr Monty.

This made his blood boil. How is stabbing and killing someone fun?

He passed Sherlock the knife who then drove it straight into Mr Montys heart before he could even blink.

"Watson is my best friend and always will be you fucker" said Sherlock angrily.

Mr Monty collapsed to the ground dead.

"Sick bastard" spat Sherlock.

"Watson" said Sherlock whilst kneeling down next to him.

"Serlock I'm not gon make it I've los too much blood jus go please" said Watson who's eyes started to close.

Sherlock put his hands on each side of Watsons head and shook him gently but firmly.

"Did you leave me?" Asked Sherlock.

Watson shook his head.

"Then I ain't leaving you" said Sherlock.

He picked Watson up bridal style, who was lighter after a recent illness and carried him out off the building and onto the street and stopped a cab.

"Stay with me Watson. Please sir can you take us to the hospital I'll pay for any damage" begged Sherlock who held Watson even tighter.

The cabbie could see tears in Sherlocks eyes and knew he had been crying. The cabbie then looked at the man in Sherlocks arms who was covered in blood and looked dead.

"Don't be silly get him in there. What happened?".

Asked the cabbie man.

"A maniac. Please sir after you've taken us to the hospital could you get Scotland Yard and tell them the body of Mr Monty is in that building (he pointed at it) and that he killed his wife and that Watson is critically wounded and in the hospital?" asked Sherlock.

"Absolutely son just get your friend in the cab. Is he even alive?" Asked the man.

"Just and thank you" said Sherlock.

"No problem, you obviously care a good deal for him" said the man.

"I do, more than anyone in the world" said Sherlock who got into the cab and cradled Watson who was barely alive in his arms so his head was resting in the crook of Sherlocks neck. He could feel the blood coming out of Watsons mouth dripping down his chest and the blood from his other wounds seeping through the rest of his clothing.

When they arrived at the hospital Watson was unconcious. Sherlock thanked the man again and insisted he pay the bill for the damage but the man refused to let him pay it and said the medical bill was going to be enough and told him to just take care of his friend so then he went into the hospital.

"Please I need help" shouted Sherlock to some doctors.

The doctors took Watson through some doors and Sherlock tried to follow but was stopped.

"Sorry sir but you can't go any further" said one of the doctors.

"No I have to be with him. He needs to know it's okay" said Sherlock whilst trying to push past the doctor.

"Sir you have to wait in the waiting room or leave. He's in the best hands" the doctor said and then went through the doors herself.

Sherlock went to the waiting room and started pacing. It was going to be a long wait.

2 hours later Lestrade arrived with some clean clothes for Sherlock as his others were coated with blood and got his statement but he was too worried about Watson to tell him a lot so he stayed with him for comfort.

2 hours after that the doctor emerged from behind the doors that Watson went through and comes over to them.

"Are you here for Dr Watson?" Asked the doctor.

"Yes how it he doc? Is he alive?" Asked Sherlock.

"Yes he is, just but before I tell you about his injuries, I am Dr Matthewson and I am Dr Watsons doctor. Dr Watson is very lucky to be alive and very very lucky to still be able to use his legs. We did lose him twice on the operating table but really in his condition that was expected so we were prepared. He was stabbed five times in the back and three times in the stomach. The knife hit his spleen but I didn't have to be removed because we fixed it, and it punctured one of his lungs as one of the knife wounds was in between his ribs but we managed to repair that. He also has two broken ribs. so overall Dr Watson is very, very lucky to survive after losing that much blood. He will need to stay here for quite a while to prevent infection and so we can keep an eye on him but I'm pretty certain he will make a full recovery.

"Can I see him, please" asked Sherlock.

"He's not awake yet but yes you can, if you would follow me" he said as he started walking off.

"Thank you Lestrade for staying" said Sherlock.

"No problem I'll come and check on you both tomorrow, have a nice night, well try to at least" said Lestrade.

"You too inspector" said Sherlock and then left to follow the doctor.

"I don't normally allow this but considering you care a lot about him I shall set out a spare bed for you to stay next to him" said the doctor.

"Thank you Dr Matthewson" said Sherlock.

"Oh please call me Graham" said the doctor.

"Of course" said Sherlock.

He was led into a spacious room with one bed. In the bed was Watson. He looked very pale but peaceful in his drug induced sleep. He looked very small and vunreble in the bed and Sherlock just wanted to go over there and scoop him up and cradle him but he knew he couldn't. He went over to the bed and took Watsons hand in his own and squeezed it.

"You gave me quite a scare there old boy I think I've gone a bit greyer" said Sherlock and then turned to Graham "not that theres anything wrong with that" he said to Graham who chuckled.

Sherlock sat down in the chair next to Watsons bed and placed his chin on it and watched him sleep. His torso was completely covered in bandages that started from waist to armpits.

"He's got a bit of a fever from the infections in his wounds but we've got it under control" said Graham.

"Okay thank you Graham" said Sherlock

Graham then left the room and Sherlock continied to sit with Watson.

"I'm really sorry Watson, it's not fair that this happened to you" said Sherlock.

"Nothin ta be sorry bout" said Watson in a drugged up voice.

Sherlock looked up.

"Ah Watson your awake thank god you really had me worried" said Sherlock.

"Can't of been that bad" said Watson.

"Don't you remember?" Asked Sherlock.

Watson shook his head.

"You survived five stabs to the back and three to the stomach that punctured your lung and spleen but they were fixed so don't worry old boy and you also broke two ribs when he kicked you" said Sherlock.

"Wow how can I not remember that" said Watson.

"I'm sure it will come to you" said Sherlock. "Would you like some water?" he asked.

Watson nodded and Sherlock filled a glass with cold water and helped Watson sit up and drink some.

"Thanks" said Watson.

"No problem" said Sherlock.

"So when am I allowed to leave?" Asked Watson.

"Not for a while" said Sherlock.

"Okay" said Watson in the middle of a yawn.

"Go to sleep old boy, I'll be here when you wake" said Sherlock.

"Okay get some sleep too okay" said Watson.

"Of course now sleep" said Sherlock who had no intention of sleeping.

"Sherlock" said Watson.

"Mmm" mumbled Sherlock.

"Thanks" said Watson who then drifted of to sleep.

"No problem old boy" said Sherlock as he kissed Watsons forehead (IN A FRIENDLY WAY GUYS OKAY, NOT A LOVEY WAY) and ran his hand through his hair in a comforting way and smiled when he peacefully moaned and leaned into his touch.

Yep, things where gonna be okay.

FINISHED


End file.
